Continuing synthetic efforts to discover new and more useful antibacterial agents have led, over the years, to the development of a variety of prototype organic compounds including numerous analogs of quinoxaline-1,4-dioxides: J. Chem. Soc., 2052 (1956); Helv. Chim. Acta., 29, 95 (1946); Tetrahedron Letters, 3253 (1965); J. Org. Chem., 31, 4067 (1966); Agnew. Chem. Internat. Edit., 8, 596 (1969); U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,679; 3,728,345; 3,753,987; 3,763,162; 3,767,657; 3,803,145; 3,818,007; 3,433,871; 3,371,090; and Belgian Pat. No. 721,728.
A number of these compounds are active against bacteria and protozoa and act as growth promotants in swine and poultry.